First Time
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: After seeing something she shouldn't have Bella, with the help of Alice, decides that she will have Edward. Does it really matter that he's nine years older and her legal guardian? ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title:First Time**

**Pen name(s):Welcome2MyWorldxoxo**

**Central Characters:Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, SM does**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

I lay in my bed unable to sleep. I had tried everything. Counting sheep. Saying the states of America in alphabetical order. Even doing an algebra problem in my head didn't help. I looked over at the clock and sighed. The digital numbers of 1:00am flashed at me, taunting me with the fact that I had an early morning tomorrow or today. I sat up pushing the sheets down to the bottom of my bed.

Edward would be back from the hospital by now and I knew he wouldn't mind if I slept in his bed with him. I crawled out of my bed and made my way over to his bedroom. I could see the light coming from underneath the door and I knocked quietly. No answer.

I opened it slowly and stuck my head in. The room was empty. I slipped in and closed the door behind me. The bathroom door was slightly open and I thought I heard a grunt coming from in there.

I moved quietly across the room and peered into the steamy room thinking that was where Edward was. I gasped quietly in shock at the sight that greeted me. Edward was in the shower, naked, with his head thrown back and his hand wrapped firmly around his thick, hard cock. His hips were thrusting in time with his strokes and I couldn't help but get wet at the sight. His thumb rubbed the head spreading the precum and he groaned in extacy.

_This is wrong_, the small voice in my head told me. _He's like your brother._ I pushed the voice to the back of my head and locked it away before continueing to watch him.

His strokes had sped up and I knew he was close. His thrusting got erratic and suddenly he stiffened and white liquid shot out of him." Fuck...Bella." I froze, had he seen me? I looked more closely at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. I let out a loud sigh of relief and his eyes snapped open and stared back into mine.

His gaze pierced mine and the air was thick with sexual and awkward tension. I stood still for a second fumbling, trying to find something to say." I...I...couldn't sleep...and...I...I'm sorry." I spun round and ran out of his room and back into mine. I slammed the door closed and dived into bed, covering my head with my sheets.

Images of him naked in the shower flickered through my mind and I closed my eyes trying to block them.

What had I done? Edward was my legal guardian and almost ten years older than me.

You see when I was ten I had been adopted by his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Esme had found out at a young age after she had had Edward that she couldn't have any more children and so they decided to adopt a kid instead. I had come from an abusive family and even to this day I have problems with being close to people.

But I connected with them and I was happy. Edward had been nineteen and at collage at the time. He visited every holiday and every other weekend.

When I was thirteen Carlisle had a stroke and Esme spent most of her time looking after him. Edward would come every weekend and take me somewhere and have fun. He started coming to all my school plays and dance recitals when Esme couldn't and he was like an older brother to me. He even wrote me a lullaby for my fourteenth birthday.

The year I turned fifteen Carlisle had another stroke and on the way to the hospital both he and Esme were killed in a drunk driving accident. I was sent back to a foster home having nowhere else to go. A month later Edward came and took me out and became my legal gaurdian. It turned out that his parents had specified in their will that if they died that he was to take care of me. He was twenty-four and fresh out of medical school.

It wasn't easy to gain custody of me seeing as he was so young, but he managed it.

I was happy. We moved into his parent's house and Edward was always nice to me and didn't mind me hanging around him all the time.

We fell into an easy routine. He would give me a ride to school every morning on his way to the hospital and I would walk home-it really wasn't that far and I liked having the time to think by myself.

I would do my homework into the kitchen and make dinner for the two of us. He would come home around six and we would eat together. He would ask me about my day and I would in turn ask about his. It was simple, it was easy.

That is until I turned seventeen. Though I had harboured a crush on him I knew it was silly and pushed it to the back of my mind. I went out on dates, I had boyfriends, but I was missing that spark.

My infatuation with Edward grew. I started thinking not so pure thoughts about him and my first sex dream starred him. It left me with a sense of guilt and longing. I wanted him so bad and it was so wrong! I mean this was the guy who had given me the sex talk and patched me up when I hurt myself and used to tuck me into bed with a kiss on the forehead every night. Sometimes I even snuck into his room at night and crawled into bed with him-I suffered from abandonment issues so I had to make sure he was still there every night. He was practically my father!

God, I don't even want to go down that path.

I mean would you get wet if you caught your father masturbating in the shower. The answer is a big resounding NO! Most of you are cringing at the very thought of it and I don't blame you. It's a disgusting thought.

I clenched my eyes shut tighter and rubbed my forehead. What do I do now? He was going to give me lift to school in the morning as my truck had broken down again and things were going to be so awkward. I mean how the hell do you start a conversation after something like that?

Umm hi you know about last night, just forget I was ever in there watching you as you MASTERBATED.

No, it's impossible.

After arguing with myself for another hour I finally managed to go to sleep.

To say that the next morning was awkward would be a vast understatement. The car ride was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Along with the whole no eye-contact thing we had going and when we both reached for the radio and our hands touched sending a weird spark through me, it was safe to say that it was down right mortifying. I don't think I have ever got out a car so quickly and gracefully in all my life.

The rest of the day was spent trying to keep last night from coming to the front of my brain.

I was sitting in the cafeteria rubbing my forehead and sighing when Alice plopped down next to me. She was the only one I had ever told about my crush on Edward because she had a crush on our history teacher so we were in similar waters.

"What's up?" She asked nudging me. I groaned and looked around quickly making sure that no one was nearby to hear," I fucked up bad last night." I hissed quietly letting the defeat and embarresment cloud my face. She raised her eyebrows," Spill and don't leave anything out."

So I told her everything. About how I couldn't sleep and what I saw in the bathroom and how awkward this morning was. She listened to the whole thing with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. When I finished I ducked down behind my hair too embarrassed to see her reaction." You lucky bitch." She breathed after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at her confused," Huh?"

She looked back at me a grin on her face," Well no offence, I would be singing Handel's hallelujah right now if I were you." I just stared at her." Am I missing something here?" I asked wondering if she was on any medication. She rolled her eyes," Hello, not only did you get to see him naked, it's also obvious that he likes you in a more sexual way."

"Ummm... crazy pixie say what?" Definately on medication.

She sighed," Did he or did he not say your say your name as he came?" I nodded slowly as the realization of everything dawned on me," What! Are you saying that he was thinking of me when he was..." I trailed off too astonished to continue. No, he wouldn't have...would he?

She nodded and looked off into the distance wistfully," I wish I knew if Jasper liked me or not."

I shook her arm trying to get her attention," Concentrate Alice. What the hell do I do now?" She grinned at me," Isn't it obvious? You seduce him. The poor bastard won't know what hit him."

OOooOOooOO

We spent the next week planning and plotting. According to Alice our plan was to be set in motion on Saturday seeing as that was my eighteenth birthday. She said that it would make things so much easier if I was of a legal age. She even took me shopping at Victoria's Secret.

But no matter how fool proof Alice seemed to think her plan was, I was still hesitant. It didn't help that things at home hadn't improved in the least. In fact if anything it got worse. We avoided each other and when we were in the same room as each other it was always quiet like we didn't know what to say to each other.

By the time Friday dawned I was a mass of nerves. What if Alice was wrong and it didn't work? I would be humiliated.

My hands were practically shaking and I was jumping at my own shadow as the afternoon wore on. "Calm down Bella." Alice muttered as she read a magazine on my bed.

I looked at her like she was crazy."How can I calm down when the weight of my future lies in my palms?"

She looked at me over her magazine and raised her eyebrows. "Stop being so dramatic. You're starting to sound like me. By one AM tomorrow morning you, my friend, will have lost your V card." I let out a breath," I sure hope you're right." I muttured still not quite certain.

She shrugged and went back to reading," I'm always right."

I bit my lip," Do I really have to do it tonight?"

She sighed," Number one, it will actually be tomorrow morning, Two, yes you do. You can't back out now, not after spending money on this."

I sighed, she was right. I had bought 'sexy' pajamas just for this. They were blue silk with a white lace trim. They were just shorts and a camisole, but according to Alice it was just perfect. I bit my lip." Okay."

She nodded triumphantly," By the way I'm staying for dinner because my mum has gone to her book club and there is nothing to eat."

She ended it with a pout. You know the one. The-my dog just died and you are my only hope of living through it-pout. I rolled my eyes," I don't see why you even bother asking anymore. You stay for dinner every Friday."

She shrugged," True."

"Thinking of dinner, I need to start making it." I stood up and Alice hopped up after me," Oh! Can I help?"

I shook my head and started going down the stairs," Alice, I actually want something edible to eat."

"It's not my fault you don't like experimenting." She shouted after me.

I ignored her and went in the kitchen and was surprised to see Edward there. I blushed," Oh hey Edward. I was about to start dinner. What are you doing back so early?" He smiled," Things were slow today and Emmett came in early so I got off early." I nodded, wringing my hands as the akward tension started building up. Just as things were getting really bad Alice came bounding in and hugged Edward," Hey Eddie long time no see."

He chuckled at Alice's exuberance. Thankfully he was used to it," Nice to see you too. I ordered in some pizza so you don't have to cook." He looked over Alice at me. This was the first time since the 'accident' happened that we had looked one another in the eye. I blushed a deeper shade of red," Um...sure I don't mind." He nodded," Good." His eyes hadn't left mine and I could feel the electricity between us double.

Alice cleared her throat," We are having pepperoni aren't we?" Edward chuckled and looked down at her," Like I would order anything else when you're over." She beamed and grabbed my wrist," Come one Bella let's go choose a movie to watch with it."

She dragged me into the sitting room and went over to the wall full of DVD's. I followed dutifully, knowing she had something to say. I mean we both knew what movie she was going to pick.

" Geesh, you two could have lit a fire with the looks you were giving one another." She muttered as she searched the shelf for Moulin Rouge. It was her favorite and I'm sure she knew all the words to all the songs. She pulled it out and went over to stick it in the DVD player.

"I really don't see why you were so worried earlier."

I just shrugged and settled down on the love seat next to Alice. She flipped the TV on," Edward." She yelled," The movie's starting." He poked his head around the corner," Please don't tell me that you're watching that musical one again." He groaned. I giggled at his face. Alice pouted," Yes we are, and you're going to watch it with us." He sighed and came in with a beer in one hand and two bottles of coke in the other.

He threw them at us and Alice caught hers but mine hit me on the nose," Dammit." I said clutching my nose. Alice jumped up," I'll get paper towels in case it bleeds." She ran out and if my nose didn't hurt so much I would have been suspicious. Edward came over and tilted my head, peeling my hands away from my nose. He inspected it," I should have known better than to throw something to you." He muttered. He leaned closer and it was like suddenly everything changed.

His breath wafted over my face and his eyes darted to my lips before he licked his own. My breathing had turned shallow and if he just leaned up just a little bit further our lips would be touching. Suddenly the doorbell rang and he sprang up," I'd better get that." He muttered and disappeared out of the room.

I sighed, ah well there goes that. Alice came back in with paper towels and sat down next to me looking unfazed." How are you doing?" She asked a look of innocence on her face. I gave her a look," I'm fine Alice." She nodded and pressed play on the remote.

The rest of the evening went by without any more incidents. Alice left about half ten after giving me strict instructions on how to seduce Edward and promises that I would call her in the morning with graphic details. So that leads me to now. I'm lying in my bed, wearing my 'sexy' pyjamas waiting for midnight to come.

And damn, its like time goes extra slow when you want it to go fast.

But finally, oh so finally, the old grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight. I took a deep breath and slid out of bed. After making sure my hair was nice, I tiptoed into Edward's room. The light was off and I figured that he was probably asleep. I crept over to him and sat down on the bed." Edward." I whispered shaking his shoulder. He grunted and rolled over to face me."Hmmm... what's wrong?" He mutered sleepily.

My face automatically flushed when the covers fell down revealing his bare chest. I focused back on his face quickly, not wanting to get sidetracked." I can't sleep, can I stay with you?" I bit my lip and waited for his reply. He scooted up and pulled back the covers," Hop in."

I smiled and climbed in, snuggling up to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me. I took a deep breath readying myself for what I about to do and slowly slid my foot up and down his leg going higher and higher while simultainiously drawing cirles on his chest with my hand.

He froze," Bella, what are you doing?" He looked at me and I gathered every ounce of courage I had and sat up and straddled his waist. His eyes opened wider in surprise as I crashed my mouth against his. He groaned and responded readily. I laced my hands into his hair and gripped it tightly. We kissed for a few minutes before he pushed his tongue against my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him willingly.

I could feel the sexual tension that had been stirring between us finally explode as I moved against his clothed cock wanting friction. He gasped and snaked his hands up my top and palmed my breasts.

He pulled back abruptly, panting for breath, "We should stop, Bella. This is wrong." I ignored him and started kissing his neck," Why? I'm eighteen now Edward." He groaned," We can't Bella. I'm meant to be your guardian." I kissed down his chest as I answered," Do you want me?" I asked sitting up to look him square in the eye. He looked conflicted,"I...um...no?"

I raised my eyebrows and dragged my lips over his belly button pausing to dip my tongue in it. I wasn't sure where my confidence was coming from but I was starting to like it," Really? Well your body must not have gotten the memo." I whispered huskily, my eyes darting to his erect cock. I started to pull down his sleep pants when he grabbed my wrist," Bella, no." His face was stern and commanding and in every other instance I would have backed down, but this... I just couldn't.

Not when I had worked so hard to get this far. I used the hand he wasn't holding and yanked down his sleep pants, releasing his cock. I looked at it mesmerized. It looked so much bigger when it was right in front of me.

His grip on my wrist loosened. I looked up at him steadily," Tell me Edward. What were you thinking I was doing to you when you were masturbating?" His face colored, but he let go of my wrist." You had your mouth on me." He whispered. I raised my eyebrows," Like this?" said and lowered my head and licked the tip. His hips buckled upwards," Yes." He said through clenched teeth," And I was fucking your mouth."

I moaned, god, he was talking dirty to me. I took the tip of his cock in my mouth and sucked hard just like Alice had told me to. I then slid as much of him as I could into my mouth and wrapped my hand around the base of him."Fuck." He muttered as I started bobbing up and down around him. It was so strange how it was so soft yet so hard at the same time. My teeth accidentally scraped up him and I was afraid that I had hurt him, but his response told me that it was actually a good thing.

He clutched the sheets on either side of him while his hips trembled from keeping still. I scraped my teeth up the length of him again and he responded by grunting and gritting his teeth. " Bella...fuck... you have to stop, I'm not going to last long."

I just looked up at him and carried on. There was no way I was leaving from my current position until he came. I had waited too long for this not to happen. His hips buckled and he groaned." Bella...I'm going to...fuck!"

He arched his back as he stiffened even more inside my mouth before he came hard shooting his cum straight down my throat. It came so suddenly that I just swallowed all of it without thinking, because hell, what else could I do with it?

I finished swallowing and was thankful that I had managed not to gag on him and do something embarrassing like throw up.

I crawled up his body and waited for him to catch his breath, wondering if he had enjoyed it. His eyes flickered open,"Um...wow Bella." I smiled. He liked it. He brought my head down and kissed me gently," That was amazing." He murmured against my lips. We kissed for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips against each other.

His hands snaked back up my top and started palming my breasts again. I whimpered and shifted on top of him. I was so wet and I really needed some relief. He pinched my nipple between his fingers eliciting a small gasp from my mouth. He sat up and detached his lips from mine long enough to pull my top over my head. He stared down at my breasts and I blushed and covered them, trying to hide them from his view.

"Please don't stare, I don't like them." I whispered suddenly feeling embarrassed by their small size.

He looked at me, his eyes blazing with lust and passion." Bella, I never want to hear you say that you don't like any part of your body. You are perfect. " I blushed at his compliment and let my arms fall by my side. He bent his head down and took one of my hard nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. I grasped onto his hair pulling him closer to me. I had never gotten past second base with a boy, and the feeling of his mouth on my breast was like heaven.

He switched sides and started lathering my neglected nipple with the same attention. I gasped and rolled my hips into his, needing friction desperately. He rolled us over so that he was above me and pulled down my shorts and panties in one go.

He parted my legs and groaned at what he saw," You wax?" I bit my lip and nodded. It had been part of Alice's great plan. According to her I had a have a head to toe wax. He bent his head between my legs and licked my pussy in one upward stroke. My back arched off the bed," Holy fuck!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled at my reaction and started licking and sucking me in earnest. I don't know when I started, but my hips started thrusting upwards against his face. I let my head fall back and my eyes close and just enjoyed the sensation of him between my legs, it was like my whole body had been lit on flames and it was getting hotter and hotter. The coil in my stomach was tightening and my breaths were coming out in gasps. He moved one of his hands and pushed a finger into my opening.

My eyes snapped open and I felt the cord that was wound up tight snap. I arched my back and clenched down around his finger. I screamed in pleasure while he carried on lapping up the juices flowing from me. When I'd come down from my high I opened my eyes slowly feeling relaxed and calm, because hot damn I have never had such a good orgasm in my life.

He climbed up my body until we were eye level," Bella?" I looked up at him lazily."Yeah?" He had a particular expression on his face like he was calculating something," Are you a virgin?" He asked.

I bit my lip," Yes."

I had never factored my virginity to be a problem. I mean he was a doctor.

He sighed," Bella, we shouldn't do this, it's wrong." I huffed, he had to be joking. I grabbed his head and kissed him hard before pulling back," Edward, if this is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

He sighed again," I just don't want you to regret this in the morning."

I rolled my eyes," If I remind you, I was the one that seduced you."

"I know but..." I put a finger over his mouth," Stop thinking so much."

He nodded and leaned down and kissed me deeply. He positioned himself between my legs and I was so glad Edward had put me on the pill when I turned sixteen. Condoms would have totally ruined the mood.

I nodded and tried to relax myself. I opened my legs wider so his frame could fit easier in between my legs and he pushed forwards all the while keeping eye contact with me.

"It will only hurt for a second honey, just hold onto me and I will stop whenever you want me to. Okay?"

I nodded slightly and wrapped my arms around his chest. He leaned down and bit my neck causing me to gasp, completely distracting me from the task at hand. He quickly pushed into me, breaking my hymen. "Owwww..."I cried out as he broke my barrier, but I was also glad he'd done it quickly rather than edging in. He stopped moving and started kissing my neck and slid his hand up and down my leg trying to distract me. My breathing was hard and heavy and my eyes were slammed shut as I tried to get past the pain.

"I'm sorry, honey," He murmured into my ear.

I felt a tear that I had been suppressing fall down my cheek, but I could feel the horrible burning fade slightly. I let out a big gust of air and opened my eyes.

"It's okay, I... you can... "I stuttered. He leaned back and looked intently into my face, truly making sure I was okay. It hurt, I couldn't pretend that it didn't, but it also felt good now. It felt right. I felt the pain continue to slowly ebb away, being replaced by pleasure.

"Are you sure, honey?" He asked uncertainly though I could tell by his tense posture that he really wanted to move.

I nodded and thrust my hips up experimentally causing his eyes to roll back into his head in pleasure. He bent his head down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss before starting to thrust inside me.

It took a while for us to find a rhythm that worked for the both of us, but when we did it felt so good.

"God Bella you're so tight." He murmured against my lips. He started to quicken his pace up and I couldn't help the moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth. My breaths were coming in gasps and I was sweating so much that my hair was sticking to my forehead.

"Oh...Edward." I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist and letting my head fall back against the pillow. God, if I knew sex felt this good I would have seduced him ages ago. He groaned as he thrust deeper in me than before. I could feel the coil in my stomach winding up tightly." Oh God Edward...I'm so close." I whimpered, needing something more to push me off the edge.

He moved one of his hands down my stomach and started rubbing my clit. The coil inside me was at its snapping point as he continued to thrust into me and I could feel myself starting to tighten around him," That's it Bella...come for me."

The thrusting teemed with his words was all the encouragement I needed and I fell of the edge.

I arched my back and screamed his name at the top of my lungs." Fuck! That's it honey...Fuck Bella...I love you."

I felt like I was floating as I came down from my high and I closed my eyes so that the feeling would last longer. I felt him come above me, shuddering as he came. I went over the words he had said as he came. Did he really just say he loved me? He pulled his head back and looked down at me," Are you okay?" He asked, his voice husky. I could see his arms shaking from having to hold up his weight for so long.

I pulled him down so that he was resting his weight on me and kissed him lovingly and gently," I'm better than okay."

He rolled over taking me with him so that I was on top of him instead of the other way round.

" Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I asked quietly, feeling the hope shine in my voice. He pushed my sweaty bangs to the side and kissed my nose," What's not to love? Your pretty and smart and your cooking rivals Martha Stewart."

I blushed but couldn't help the shit eating grin that spread across my face. I buried my head into his neck," I love you too." I yawned and snuggled up to him more while he stroked my hair.

"Don't think this all over missy. We are going to have a long talk in the morning."

I smiled against his chest. Like that would stop me from doing this again.

**AN: I really didn't think I would finish this in time seeing as I wrote it in two days and got sick in between, but I did it! Review. After the contest is over I will continue this story.**


	2. Continuation

**For those who don't have me on auther alert I am writing this note to tell you**

**that I have posted up the continuation of this story.**

**It is called Parental guardian and it tells the story building up to First time and continues on to see what happened afterwards.**

**It's on my profile so just go click away.**

**So enough blabbing and go and read it!**

**GO!GO!GO!**


End file.
